143168-morning-coffee-1014-circles-upon-circles-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- So you're one of those who nabbed more than 1 code, huh? The AH doesn't have what you want? :P | |} ---- ---- Oh, no I've just gotten the one code. I already have a red/white Carver, and since I rarely use anything other than a hoverboard, it doesn't mean a lot to me. And I am sure I *could* go the AH and pay money for what I can do myself, but I'm not lazy nor rich nor impatient enough (yet) to want to spend gold on it. | |} ---- ---- I am gonna get my beat-down on this Double Prestige Weekend for sure. I have what I call the "Iron Man" PVP set from last year, but hadn't done any serious PVPing since Sabotage dropped the ball. Quite excited to get into some fights this weekend! | |} ---- ---- S'all good. I am a terrible PVPer and know it. :lol: I just like the teamwork aspect, and of course, the costumes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I once threatened to cut off Tex's butt and put it on the wall like a deer head. Now that he plays Dominion I'm not as motivated, and if I tried to put Lana's booty on the wall, I think Vunne would be using my mechari's head as a candy bowl. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The problem is... it's rarely the GEAR (or lack thereof) that makes a dungeon experience horrible. it's almost always just because people either A: Don't or can't get out of the way of danger, B: Don't or can't interrupt, or C: Can't be bothered to learn fight mechanics. Neither of those you can do much about, other than keep telling them that's what they need to be doing. Unfortunately, much of the time, they don't seem to care. Or worse, expect others to do it. I've run into a few people who actively assume that it's "not their job" to interrupt, or even that it IS someone elses job (Normally the tank :) )) and thus they don't do it. To be fair, that hasn't happened for a while, but I imagine it's still out there as a perception among many people! | |} ---- ---- Two things to keep in mind when using the markets. They take a fairly hefty cut (12%?) and the listing interface defaults it to vendor pricing. If you're selling trade mats on the CX (commodities exchange) and forget to change your asking price, then yeah, you're gonna get copper. Morning folks! Raid went well last night outside of some derpyness and lag follies with Convergence. I think we got doing Kuralak "right" down now. Heck, on the pull we got her down on we pushed her to Phase 2 before the second Vanish :D. We got Phagemaw down to 0.8% health before he launched... unfortunately the shield person didn't get the extra utility bar and the keybind didn't fire it either. However the six of us that survived it were able to chew through that last sliver! (awesome!) but we missed the challenge by a few seconds so didn't get a class focus (suck-o... that's the whole point we're in there). Got my tank gear to a "usable" state with blue runes. Just to get used to the LAS I decided to poke one of those patrolling 5-man bots near the Black Focus. I actually managed to take it down by myself :blink:. I think me and Rotter is gonna have a rematch :ph34r: Dat Lore Dump, wow what an utter retcon disaster. For my own sanity I will stick to headcannon and just nod my head an smile at them patronizingly. Ran my bebe medic from 16 to 27 yesterday :blink:. Probably work on her some more over the weekend and maybe the two alts on Entity-2. Tonight I have a RL chore so I may not make it in game. | |} ---- You and me, both, brother. You and me both. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait, they applied a retcon to something? | |} ---- Trying to yank me out of my Impale Spam comfort zone! :lol: | |} ---- Throw T4 prep on your bar. You should live through pretty much anything in the open world :) I've been dungeon running like a mad woman. It's been fun. Finally runed my DPS set, so I can DPS now too (not that I ever get to LOL). I've done a few PUG runs. No real issues. Kinda wish I'd recorded one SSM - it was quite funny. We had 3 relative newbies with us, so it took about an hour to do. Was very amusing, overall. I think my favorite part was my guildie saying "OMG! I forgot about these phases!" LOL We've outgeared them for a while now ;) I did have someone quit out of a level 20 dungeon. I called in a guildie, and we finished it. The others in the group were quite nice. I just don't let people like that bug me. Then again, I guess being in a guild that is helpful kinda negates what could be rough experiences. There's almost always someone willing and able to help out when needed. Raid went well so far this week. I'm looking forward to killing Gloomclaw tomorrow, and then moving on to pairs! All new pairs for us this week. Fun times! | |} ---- ---- Sorry, what Lore Dump? | |} ---- What did they retcon exactly? | |} ---- ---- ---- I hate that cat mount, it doesn't feel like it belongs in the world. (and yea I have one and use it for fast travel but its still ew) | |} ---- Lord, that's awful. Why not just say "they have buildings, we just haven't released them yet" instead of that horsecrap? Feels just like the "no mechari can be spellslingers YET" back-peddle. Lack of programming is no excuse to craft terrible lore. When they breach a topic like that, they should give write a genuine response, or simply say "the vital information is not available at this time." That's a bad as trying to get us to think that after years and years of Chua being included in every facet of Dominion life, that SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE would have studied Chua reproduction. Holy hells, surely there have been enough Chua-induced "accidents" that their bodies have been dissected. I mean, the Dominion can invent and maintain interstellar warp engines, but figuring out how a race of intelligent rodents breed is just too much. Better to simply have said "Chua are not dimorphic, so it is impossible for non-Chua to tell them a part" and let it alone ... but oh no. Edited October 14, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- Gosh Tex, please go buy the Season 2 pvp blue set, if what you have currenty is from the Sabotage days. I will give you the plat for it. Don't let those filthy aurins teabag you. Also, the Inorganics of MC will not stand for this. :D | |} ---- Heh, well ... the sad part is, I was talking about the Styles, not the actual armor pieces. Tex (Exiles) is the one with that set, and I play Dominion exclusively these days. I'm siting on 12 Plat right now, so I can probably afford it. I didn't plan on going in naked. :lol: ;) | |} ---- If you've read "The Fall of Grimsara" from the Interactive Timeline, you get a sense of an advanced technological civilization. Heck the in game models are -covered- in advanced cybernetics that they had to have on hand or those people would have died several decades prior to being extracted. Yet the "dump" re-characterized the Mordesh as a roughly pre-Industrial society. Well I guess we now know why all Mordesh are infected (no spaceflight). Back during CBT they kept telling people that all races could be all classes and insisted there was no lore preventing it. Well now there is. Among the many gems (read turds): Mechari cannot be espers because they're not organic which completely ignores the mechanical Espernetic Interface that Victor developed to talk to Elderroot. I suppose that doesn't really count as a retcon but it was a hope near and dear to many, many people. | |} ---- What they actually said in lore that classes couldn't be more? That feels like a cop out tbh! | |} ---- ---- I want a Draken esper so badly even though I already have an esper at 50 :P | |} ---- That is another confusing thing to me as well. If spellslingers are just arcane sorcerers that channel their spells through their weapons, then why aren't the races that can play spellslingers able to branch into psionic illusions? It is just a different form of sorcery, i mean if you can master producing fire/ice/lightning out of thin air i would presume illusions wouldn't be that difficult. I digress though, still think chua should be able to play as warrior and stalker :( | |} ---- I'm not sure what the Espernetic Interface has to do with Mechari Espers. Lazarin and Elderroot were both organic beings, one just happened to be augmented. I don't know, I'm kind of in the other camp. I think when you open up all races to all classes, you start seeing really silly stuff; like gnome warriors. I get that a lot of people are all for playing what they want to play, but it's all fun and games until a Granok stalker named "Goin Upyurbutt" or some other ridiculous SNERT name tiptoes in and griefs you. I don't think all race/class combos make sense and I don't have a problem with it staying that way. | |} ---- I agree that some combination can be a bit funny, however some restrictions don't make sense. Lets take Mordesh for example, they can be spellslingers but not espers. Their description includes Unleashing dark and deadly disciplines on the Dominion? however i don't understand the question mark. Espers use a darker form of sorcery, so why is it that on the flip side Aurins who are "tree folk" can be espers and spellslingers but Mordesh can be spellslingers and not espers. Let be honest there is nothing dark about arcane sorcery :P | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure why Espers would use a darker form of sorcery than Spellslingers. Espers are just projecting physical manifestations of thoughtforms. I never considered one lighter or darker then the other, just different. If anything, I get the feeling espers are probably a bit more of a known quantity. They probably understand how they work: it's all in the brain. Edited October 14, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- ---- We fight a mordesh esper in the Riot in the Void adventure, and there is the mordesh esper that summons a phantasmal bee to torture the downed dominion pilot just outside of Thayd. Don't believe the retcon. There are examples of mordesh espers in game. | |} ---- ----